The Politics of Asylum
by belncaz
Summary: Shapeshifter AU. Kuroko seeks asylum with the cat shifters after his friends in the wolf clan are attacked. Akashi agrees to let him stay because its politically expedient to have the wolves in his debt. It quickly turns out that politics aren't the only thing at stake as Kuroko becomes the target of power-hungry villains and romantically awkward shifters alike.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

Rating: T for swearing and some small descriptions of violence. **Relationship Update Jan. 18, 2016** : Plot map so far works best with AkaKuro...so...barring something really weird happening as we go forward, that's the primary pairing. Yay.

A/N 1: I'm essentially ignoring the limits of the "real world" characteristics of what these animals would be in this AU. So for instance, Kise's shifter heritage is a Eurasian lynx, but he's not dwarfed by Aomine's panther form even though a lynx is generally smaller than a panther. And of course…most of these species don't actually live in Japan, but for plot purposes, Japan is accommodating a lot of non-native and supernatural species. ;-)

A/N 2: Komainu are the "lion-dog" statues you often see in pairs outside buildings.

Welcome to chapter 1, I hope you like it :)

The Politics of Asylum

It occurred to Kise that he should probably have waited for Aominecchi before he ventured into the canines' territory, but like the cat he was, he had grown impossibly curious and thought just a small peek couldn't hurt. Teeth and claws – on the other hand – most definitely could. And as he was running with all the impressive speed he could muster, he reflected that was a very important distinction to understand. Still, he couldn't stop the grin from crossing his face as he jumped agilely from place to place while he evaded his pursuers. You'd think dogs would have a better sense of humor, but they just couldn't stand when you didn't observe all their silly greeting rituals. Who had time for all that sniffing and circling anyway?

So when he slammed into a solid figure and would have bounced back to the ground if a strong arm hadn't quickly reached out to steady him, he had mixed reactions. He was pleased to see the arrogantly smirking face belonging to his partner for this mission, Aomine Daiki, because the two of them would easily be a match for the five dogs chasing him. But he was also a little disappointed to stop running and have to admit he needed the other's help. Of the two, though, he figured it was better to survive than anything else.

"Kise, what the hell? You couldn't wait ten minutes until I finished checking in with Akashi? He's gonna be pissed, you know. This is not exactly the diplomatic mission he wanted." Akashi Seijuro was their leader, a regally lethal feline shifter that did not readily accept any hiccups in his plans.

"He shouldn't have sent us then. I don't know why he didn't send Midorimacchi." Midorima Shintaro was Akashi's Seijuro's second in command and normally the ambassadorial endeavors would fall his way, but he'd been called away to handle some other task.

The grin that graced the darker male's face showed he agreed. "We'll apologize later, yeah?" And with that they both turned to meet the canine shifters still trailing Kise head on. Needless to say, they emerged the victors of the fray. Wolves might be pack hunters, but they couldn't match Aomine's panther and Kise's lynx.

And apologize they did. It didn't seem quite as harmless a prospect once they were facing Akashi, though.

"Let me ensure I understand the situation correctly. Ryota, you disobeyed my directive to enter the wolves' territory with Daiki and be on your best behavior? Instead, you've jeopardized our negotiations because you couldn't control yourself on what was supposed to be a simple errand?" Akashi uttered the words lightly, the tone belying the severity of the content. He was unquestionably angry and it didn't escape anyone's notice.

"I'm sorry Akashicchi! I just wanted to look around but then one of them started growling and demanding I identify myself and it escalated from there and the next thing I knew I was being chased. Aominecchi helped me defend myself, that's all!" Kise's plaintive defense might have been more convincing if he'd had better control of his self-satisfied grin – he'd had fun that afternoon and it was clear he wasn't really sorry in the least.

Akashi's red and gold eyes surveyed the two miscreants coolly. They'd earned some scratches and bruises for their trouble and would clearly be sore from their adventures. "At least you had the grace to be the victors. But as punishment, you're on double shifts for guard rotation and they start as soon as you get cleaned up and have your wounds treated. Understand?"

Both Aomine and Kise nodded and accepted their assigned penance silently. They left, understanding the implied dismissal from their leader without needing it to be stated. Well, they shouldn't need for it to be – they'd known Akashi since they were children, and that was almost longer than they could remember.

"A simple errand? That's hardly accurate from what I understood the purpose of their visit to be." Midorima spoke quietly from his place next to Akashi.

"Perhaps, but while they didn't fulfill the mission as intended, they did in a roundabout way ascertain that the wolves have increased their security and are on high alert. They were only delivering a message, but it was designed to be a scouting opportunity that they managed to partially complete despite themselves."

"You're too lenient with them, Akashi." The cat shifter's disapproving comment earned him an unreadable glance before the redhead replied.

"It could have been worse. Thankfully the wolves aren't eager for war right now, which means that scuffle will probably be excused. But it's unfortunate that we'll have to reschedule the meeting. They have been understandably uneasy lately and I don't want to lose the opportunity for negotiation."

As if his words had summoned them, at that moment a servant approached with word that the wolf leaders and two of their advisors were requesting permission to enter and meet with Akashi.

Akashi paused and quirked an eyebrow at Midorima in question, who shrugged in response. It was unexpected, but there was certainly no reason for the felines to fear the wolves in their own stronghold. Akashi sent the servant with instructions to escort the visitors into the reception room and to intercept Ryota and Daiki from going to their assignment in order to bring them back there instead.

It was probably only minutes later when the wolves were ushered in, but from the tension that all the canine shifters were showing, they might as well have been waiting hours. Akashi surveyed them appraisingly, he recognized Hyuga Junpei and Aida Riko as the co-leaders of the wolves, and he knew one of the large males in attendance was probably Kiyoshi Teppei, but he didn't recognize the other male in the party. He had black hair and delicate features that looked much more in line with the cats than the wolves, but he was introduced as Izuki Shun.

When Aomine and Kise returned and saw the wolf shifters assembled, they exchanged confused glances but took their usual places as guards without being told. Akashi thanked the heavens for small mercies at seeing that. The wolves weren't as strong as the cats of course, but it would still be annoying to appear less than in control in front of them.

After signaling for refreshments to be brought, Akashi turned his attention to his unexpected guests. "I offer my greetings to you and my apologies for the unfortunate skirmish this afternoon. It seems I overestimated the maturity of some of my cats."

Hyuga made a dismissive motion with his hand. "It was a misunderstanding. The guards on patrol have been anxious and they overreacted. From what I understand of their explanation, we need to have some additional drills on hand to hand combat, so I would be happy to consider the encounter over if you would as well. Thank you for seeing us today, we didn't want to wait to reschedule and we appreciate your flexibility."

This captured Akashi's attention and he looked more closely at the other shifter. Despite the fact that their faction was a relative newcomer to the Tokyo shifter community, the wolves themselves were descended from an old and honorable line of shifters within Japan. Whatever the wolves wanted, they apparently wanted it very badly to so easily forgive Ryota's egregious breach of etiquette. He was intrigued.

They all waited for the refreshments to be distributed and settled themselves comfortably down to talk.

Akashi took a small sip of his tea and waited while Hyuga and Riko glanced at one another, apparently deciding whether they were ready to speak. He was unsurprised when Riko took the lead; he knew she wasn't someone to underestimate despite her inexperience. She and Hyuga had taken over Tokyo's wolf clan only fifty years ago, but they were in fact a decade or two older than he himself was despite the fact they all looked like they were in their early twenties. But Akashi had been in charge of the city's feline enclave for well over two hundred years, there was little they could say or do that would unnerve him.

"I am sure you know our clan was weakened from the attack by the jackal shifters. What you may not know is why they attacked us. They believe that we have a Komainu-shifter and wanted to steal him from us." Her voice was stressed and they all understood. The unanticipated and vicious attack from the jackals a month earlier had damaged much of their property and they had suffered several casualties– it was one reason they were trying to secure negotiations with Akashi – they needed alliances while they tried to recover from their losses.

While her words were surprising, Akashi did not immediately react. A Komainu-shifter? He hadn't thought the lion-dogs that populated Japanese mythology were real, but then again – he smiled inwardly – most humans would be surprised to learn of the reality of shifters at all. Still, a half lion and dog shifter would definitely be grounds to attack; they were supposedly tremendously powerful and loyal to those that contracted with them. They could shift into a variety of other forms with the added benefit of strengthening those that shared that form. If the jackals had succeeded in acquiring one, they'd have easily been in position to make moves against the other clans as well. Having Hanamiya in control of such a resource would be…challenging.

"And do you have such a shifter among your numbers, Riko-san?" His question expressed only a mild curiosity and some amusement at the sheer incredulousness of such a thing being real.

The wolf leaders didn't immediately deny it as impossible, but they didn't confirm it, either. He found himself examining the others of their party, watching for hints at what this was really about.

Finally Hyuga sighed and the exhaustion he felt was suddenly amply visible. "Kuroko, please come forward." At his words, someone suddenly seemed to appear in their midst.

Akashi's eyes sharpened as he was confronted with the figure of a slightly-framed blue haired male that he had not previously discerned was present, yet from his position in the middle of the delegation he had clearly already been there, they just hadn't noticed him. He looked at Shintaro, Ryota, and Daiki and noticed they all had similar expressions of confused amazement. The servant had likewise not provided any refreshments for him, either. This was unusual to say the least. Even in their human forms, they had increased sensory levels, but they'd all somehow overlooked Kuroko.

The male moved forward and offered a bow to Akashi. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I am the one the jackals were seeking."

There was a pause as all the cats examined this seemingly unimpressive figure with a great deal of skepticism. It is true they hadn't noticed him before, but now that they did, it was still as if they were staring at someone that wasn't even there. He had almost no presence, he barely had any scent, and certainly he didn't strike any of them as powerful. It definitely didn't seem worth the effort to wage war just to acquire him.

Akashi acknowledged the other's bow with a nod of his head and then turned his eyes back to Hyuga and Riko – the demand for an explanation was obvious.

"It is okay, Kuroko-kun. You can show them." Riko's calm assurance seemed enough for the smaller male because he closed his eyes and after a moment – still longer than it would have taken Akashi or any of his trusted elite – he shifted into a form that did indeed look like a cross between a cat and a dog, but it was hardly the impressive figure like the stone guardians outside most temples that he was familiar with.

If he were disappointed, he didn't immediately let on, but Akashi couldn't see what the fuss was about. Just as he was about to say something, Kuroko's form shimmered and he transformed again. This time he was a small arctic fox, and then after another round, he became a small Iriomote cat. Then he went back to human form and swayed slightly before Hyuga moved forward to catch him and helped him sit down. He at least had the control to keep his clothing between forms, but Kuroko was far from the powerful shifter that Akashi had been expecting on hearing there was a Komainu in their presence.

"He has more forms, but as you can see, it wears him out to transform like that." Riko's voice was quiet and Akashi understood what she was really saying – Kuroko was relatively weak, but what he represented was access to power. Shifters like Kuroko were incredibly rare; Akashi hadn't truly thought the Komainu were even real until that moment.

"He hasn't got a wolf, then?" It was an indelicate question from Daiki, but referred to the devastating results of the siege the jackals had waged. Presumably if Kuroko had a wolf form, they would have been more easily been able to repel the invaders with the energy boosts he'd have provided.

"I do, but I wasn't actually there at the time." Kuroko's answer was short but they all heard the thread of grief in his reply. He apparently blamed himself for the attack and its consequences.

Akashi eyed Kuroko thoughtfully before asking his leaders. "Obviously they didn't capture him, but why did you bring him here?"

Hyuga answered and Akashi could tell he was choosing his words carefully. "One of the jackals was delivering a message from Hanamiya and saw Kuroko transform into the Komainu form; he was entertaining some of the pups and didn't realize we had a visitor at the time. So they know he is somehow attached to our clan even if they didn't see him again when they attacked. We were able to push them out of our territory, but we can't protect Kuroko alone anymore and we don't want the jackals to get hold of him. We are hoping you would agree to him staying with you, at least until we have more time to recover and reassess our defenses."

Akashi didn't immediately answer. He was never impulsive and this request was not one to take lightly. His clan had several types of feline shifters, so there wasn't a universal benefit to having Kuroko there like there would be among the wolves or jackals. The dogs' insular clan structure meant if Kuroko could hold the shifters type it would boost everyone's power. Here though, it would depend on what other cat forms Kuroko might even have if he would be useful. On the other hand...Akashi knew the wolf clan would give him whatever he wanted if he did this favor. It was a tempting prospect, to have them in his debt for what wouldn't really be that difficult of an endeavor.

Midorima interjected then, "Isn't the purpose for them to help protect the clan they're associated with rather than the reverse?" Although the question seemed callous, he wasn't wrong, and the cats had greater familiarity with the green haired male's tendency toward bluntness. Their visitors however, chose to overlook the apparent rudeness - they were here asking a favor, after all, and couldn't afford to be too sensitive.

The wolf Akashi had identified as Kiyoshi smiled down at Kuroko before addressing Midorima's comment. "It's not a one-sided relationship. Kuroko's different from the usual Komainu, but he makes up for his lack of obvious power in other ways, and that isn't to say he doesn't contribute. We help each other."

Akashi looked over at Kuroko again, the smaller male had mostly recovered, but it was clear he was not very strong. "Do you already hold a jackal form or are they hoping to force you into one?"

"I have one from a previous contract. I came to live with the wolves shortly after Hyuga-san and Riko-san took over but I am several hundred years old and I have many forms. However, as you have gathered, I am not the strongest example of my kind." Kuroko's voice was strangely blank at that moment - it was clear he understood his own status but he wasn't asking for pity. How unusual…but admirable in its way.

Still, before making any decision, he first needed to correct the initial oversight of their hospitality toward the other shifter. Akashi waved Daiki over and murmured instructions to have more of the tea and food brought in for Kuroko. The panther chuffed at this request but he obediently relayed it to the servants. When it was brought in, even the wolves themselves looked chagrined - they had also forgotten Kuroko had been overlooked. But Kuroko merely nodded and offered quiet thanks before sipping his tea. Akashi noticed he didn't eat anything.

He was almost surprised to hear himself ask, "Kuroko-kun, do you want to live here? Our society is different from the wolves, but we can protect you if the terms are agreeable to everyone."

Kuroko briefly looked over at Ryota and Daiki before answering Akashi's question. "I saw the demonstration of power those two possess. They didn't even have to try very hard to win. I know I would be safe here and it would ease the worry of Hyuga-san and Riko-san."

Akashi tilted his head thoughtfully in the ensuing silence when it became apparent that was all he was going to say. That wasn't quite the same thing as especially wanting to stay there with the cats. Still, he could read enough of the subtext to know what Kuroko was really interested in was keeping his wolves safe by not being associated with their territory for a while. That was fine, he didn't need Kuroko to be enthusiastic about being there, he just had to keep the Komainu safe and it would allow him an upper hand in his dealings with the wolves over negotiations about trade and territory.

He shifted to look at Midorima and was unfazed to see the distrust on the other's face. It was perfectly clear the wolves weren't telling them everything, but it didn't particularly bother Akashi. He didn't think they were trying to plant a spy in his clan; they didn't have the energy to spare for that right now after the jackals' attack. Whatever secrets they were keeping, they could hold on to them for now. It would come to light in due course, these things always did.

"We would be pleased to extend the hospitality and protection of the feline shifters to Kuroko-kun. I'm sure we can look forward to a mutually beneficial relationship in light of this new level of connection between our clans." To say that he sounded smug was an understatement, and it hit home just how far the wolves had fallen that they didn't protest what was sure to be a long-standing imbalance.

Kuroko watched this silently. He knew of Akashi, of course he did, and had even met his father on a prior occasion – he and Seijuro had both been children then and they hadn't met one another, but Kuroko still remembered seeing him from across the grounds. The son was not quite of the same stamp as his father, but he saw a remarkable similarity in terms of ambition, strength, and pride. Kuroko was sad and frustrated that he had inadvertently placed the wolves in this position; it had never been his intention to be a burden. He would find a way to repay their kindness and he would do everything he could to keep their debt to the cats at a minimum.

Izuki nudged him and murmured quietly, "Don't worry, Kuroko. It won't be forever." The absence of one of Izuki's usual puns told Kuroko what he already knew – the stressful situation of trying to both protect him and rebuild their home had grown too draining for the wolves.

He nodded his understanding. He knew the wolves didn't exactly blame him, but it was undeniable that he had been indirectly responsible for the misfortune that had befallen their clan. Sensing someone was looking at him; he turned and met the amber eyes of the one he knew was Kise Ryota.

The cat was looking at him curiously, but when he spoke, the comment clearly wasn't being addressed to Kuroko. "What does he eat? How do you take care of him?"

"I am not a pet, Kise-kun. You should address me directly if you have questions about me." Kuroko's voice was mild as he spoke, but it was still easy enough to understand he was offended.

The blond looked surprised and then slightly abashed. He didn't apologize and Kuroko could tell from the expression on his face that the cat had indeed been viewing him that way. It wasn't that uncommon – shifters were mostly ranked on their strength and Kuroko's weak presence meant he wasn't usually considered to be someone capable of taking care of himself. That didn't mean he had to like it though, especially since he wasn't nearly as helpless as they were imagining.

Hyuga and Riko were unable to suppress the smiles that crossed their faces. Kuroko's temper was always…interesting. But they felt better about Kuroko staying there knowing he wouldn't be too dispirited to stand up for himself among the cats. They didn't notice Akashi watching their expressions right then, but the redhead picked up on their amusement and understood what caused it.

Ignoring the small flare between Ryota and the Komainu, Akashi spoke up. "Very well then, it seems we're agreed. We'll formalize the arrangement later of course, but for now I am sure you are anxious to ensure Kuroko's safety so that you may turn your attention to other matters. Do you need to return to the wolves for any belongings or to say farewell, Kuroko-kun?" Akashi's question was unexpectedly considerate for someone that was more typically known to be remote and isolated.

Kuroko shook his head in denial. "I took care of that before we left today. I have my bag." He waved unnecessarily toward the small knapsack on the floor that Akashi hadn't paid attention to before then.

Sensing a sudden wave of distrust from the redhead at his statement, Kuroko looked up at him. "We didn't know you would say yes. The plan was for me to go into hiding if you weren't willing. Either way it was going to be my last day with the wolves for a while."

The slow nod that Akashi made in response wasn't particularly revealing but the atmosphere relaxed as he apparently accepted that explanation. He sent instructions for a room to be prepared for Kuroko and then watched as he said goodbye to the group that had escorted him there. It wasn't that they wouldn't be able to see each other even with Kuroko living among the cats, but they clearly held affection for each other and Kuroko had lived with them for several decades, this would likely be difficult for him.

After the wolves left, Kuroko watching them depart with an ostensibly blank expression; he turned back to Akashi and his council. They were surprised when he bowed again before softly asking where he might find his room. Akashi dispatched Daiki and Ryota to escort their new houseguest. They left and Akashi's keen hearing could pick up on his guards' comments as they explained the layout of the compound and asked the smaller shifter questions.

Knowing it was coming, he met Shintaro's gaze as the green haired male let loose a string of exasperated comments and questions. They were all of a similar character – what was Akashi thinking, how could they just accept this prospect, didn't Akashi think this was inviting an attack on their own home, and so on and so forth…the redhead let him continue until finally he ran out of steam. It was why he'd sent both Ryota and Daiki to escort the Komainu, he knew Shintaro had been nearly gritting his teeth to keep himself from questioning Akashi's decision in front of the outsiders, but now that the wolves were gone he'd be unable to stop his opinions from being voiced.

"Shintaro, you know me well enough to understand I did not do this lightly. The wolves won't actually disclose where they took Kuroko, but it is a simple matter to guess they'd pick us over many of the other clans. I'm aware this might foster some inconvenient encounters with Hanamiya's jackals, but surely you're not suggesting we aren't capable of handling them?" Akashi's comments weren't exactly playful, but there was an element of confident amusement that Midorima was all too familiar with.

Midorima's put-upon sigh elicited a slight smile from Akashi. "That's not the point, and you know it Akashi."

"Of course it is, Shintaro. And I am sure we'll all appreciate having the wolves in our debt from this exchange. How difficult can one little shifter be to protect anyway? Still, I'd always thought Komainu were myths. Why don't you consult our archives to see what information we have about them? It will prove useful to know what we're dealing with."

Midorima didn't share Akashi's sanguine attitude but he immediately headed to the library to begin researching Komainu. He wanted to know more about the shifter under their roof and began compiling the report Akashi had requested.

Akashi didn't know it yet, but those words would come back to haunt him as irksomely naive. In the ensuing days he would quickly come to realize exactly how much chaos could result from trying to keep an eye on Kuroko and how daunting a prospect it was to keep him safe. For now though, he simply enjoyed the feeling of triumph at finally getting the better of the wolves and plotting the ways in which he would use this to his advantage.

Kuroko, for his part, quietly settled into his room after politely declining needing assistance from Aomine and Kise to unpack. He looked around his quarters – he was clearly being considered a guest as it was lovely, well-appointed room. But as he looked out of the window, he couldn't help but feel this had just trapped him in a different way.


	2. Chapter 2

To **Snow** : thank you for commenting! You are absolutely right, it is foolish to underestimate Kuroko, but Akashi will learn that. I'm glad you liked the first chapter and hope you continue to enjoy the story! To **hot springs** : thank you! I'm glad you like it so far and hope this chapter is okay too!

 **A/N** : Aomine's 'wild instinct' form is shown as a giant black cat (in the anime at least, I don't know about the manga) – this is a 'black panther' but it's also known as a melanistic leopard so either of those terms can be used. I just wanted to mention it in case that gets confusing since we'll see some other leopards later. Momoi's going to be a leopard with Erythrism so her coloring has pink/red tinges (best I could get as there aren't naturally pink cats as far as I know).

Welcome to chapter 2, I hope you like it!

The Politics of Asylum

Chapter 2

Kuroko was not a heavy sleeper; he was too attuned to the rhythms of the world around him not to notice disruptions. It was part of his legacy after all – what kind of guardians could the Komainu be if they didn't sense danger approaching? He'd gotten a little complacent while living with the wolves, the security of their pack structure and the easy affection and support between them all had left him with a willingness to truly sink deeply into slumber on occasion. Here though, he was in unfamiliar territory and while he had no real fear that Akashi's cats weren't truly capable of turning back any potential intruder with their own strength, he couldn't help his restlessness.

So when he heard footsteps approaching the door to his room early the next morning, he was out of bed and tensed to defend himself almost before he was even fully awake. Kuroko stilled his breath and reached out with his senses to get an idea of who was near – the aura was a shifter, as to be expected under the circumstances, and their energy was calm so they didn't appear to feel out of place with whatever their errand was. Then he caught the scent of food and forced himself to relax. It was breakfast time.

A perfunctory knock sounded and Kuroko went to open the door, seeing a large red haired male with split eyebrows. Kuroko's mind immediately registered his energy as that of a tiger and understood this was a powerful member of Akashi's clan. The newcomer surveyed him cursorily and it didn't take Kuroko long to understand this was another person that doubted he was worth this trouble.

"I'm Kagami Taiga. Akashi sent me to let you know breakfast will be ready shortly and to take you to the dining hall." His voice held traces of impatience and curiosity – likely he didn't think he should have been sent on so menial a task but he would also want to know more about the unexpected arrival.

Kuroko offered a small bow. "Thank you, Kagami-kun. I am Kuroko Tetsuya. I will be ready in a few moments. Would you like to wait in here or would you be more comfortable in the hall?" Kuroko's room had a small seating area where Kagami could wait if he wanted. Thankfully the attached bathroom was separated with a small dressing area for privacy and convenience, so he would be able to get ready quickly as he'd already placed his limited belongings in the provided space.

Kagami shrugged. "Inside is fine, thanks." He didn't sound particularly sincere as he brushed past Kuroko and slumped down into one of the comfortable chairs with the clear attitude of someone that wasn't pleased to be there.

It didn't really bother Kuroko – he was perfectly aware that he didn't meet the imagined expectations for one of his kind. So he simply nodded and went about getting ready. It didn't take long, even with showering and changing clothes. It wasn't as if he'd brought a lot of options with him to choose from, after all. Hyuga and Riko would bring him more things later, but on the chance Akashi had refused to take him in, he'd been prepared to flee with as little as possible.

Kagami's restless energy rolled through the suite, Kuroko had no trouble picking up on his mood as he moved around the rooms and got ready. Kuroko hoped the tiger shifter had better control of himself when it really mattered, or he would not be particularly helpful for a stealth mission. But then again, that might not be his role here. Kuroko knew Akashi had a large clan, particularly for a cat community. However, the cats that swore loyalty to Akashi were known to be strong, so Kagami wouldn't be here if he wasn't useful in some way.

Once he was ready Kuroko returned to stand in front of Kagami and with a bow murmured his appreciation of Kagami's patience and guidance. The larger shifter stood and waved off the thanks, he was just doing his job. They left and didn't speak for a moment until Kagami shot a look his way and bluntly asked, "Do you have a tiger form?"

Kuroko shook his head, unsurprised by the question. Shifters always wanted to know if he had a match for their particular type. Kuroko had to be careful, he couldn't get away with too many denials or affirmations if he wanted to keep his repertoire a secret. But he would answer the redhead's question, Kagami could tell Akashi this at least. "No, Kagami-kun. I do not."

Kagami made a "tsk" sound that was clearly disgust. "I heard you pulled out an Iriomote yesterday. Is that your only cat? It's rare but not very powerful."

The silence might have been awkward, yet for some reason it wasn't. Kuroko found the brash but honest line of questioning easy enough to deal with and at least he knew where he stood with this man. Still, he had no need to tip his hand so early and answered evasively. "Rare but not very powerful is more or less my specialty, Kagami-kun. It is not my only cat, but I will not tell you what others I have. I am not here to contract with any particular members of your clan after all."

"Eh? So you've got a bit of attitude then. Good, you'll need it here." Kagami's tone lightened marginally with these words, it still wasn't exactly friendly, but it held more respect.

They proceeded in silence until reaching a room that was much smaller than Kuroko had anticipated. He glanced around, wondering how the many members of this household would all be able to eat there. On seeing the small table, he decided this was a private dining room and the others must eat elsewhere. He'd noticed Akashi, Aomine, Kise, and Midorima, and they were joined by a large purple-haired male that Kuroko didn't recognize – but he could sense this person was another one that possessed a great deal of power, even though Kuroko couldn't quite decide what the energy signature was.

Akashi's voice flowed through the room even though it didn't seem like he'd exerted any particular effort to increase his volume. "Good morning, Kuroko. Please join us for breakfast." He waved negligently toward the five empty places; Kuroko was free to take any of them.

Kuroko nodded and considered his options briefly. Akashi sat at the head of the table. Midorima was to his right and the purple-haired shifter was next to him. Aomine and Kise sat to Akashi's left. Kuroko could see that Kagami was making his way toward the seat next to Kise. After a slight pause he started to sit next to the unknown shifter but a pink-haired woman entered excitedly and claimed that seat before Kuroko could make it. He was left with the choice to take either the seat at the opposite end from Akashi, or next to the newly arrived female or Kagami. Deciding that it was better to sit next to the one he knew, Kuroko silently slipped into the chair next to the tiger-shifter. As soon as he was settled, one well-trained servant had placed a serving of breakfast fare in front of him while another quietly inquired as to his preference of drink. He asked for tea and it was efficiently provided in an elegantly styled cup that Kuroko knew was quite old.

Akashi had watched his deliberations and once the Komainu had selected his place, he turned to the two that hadn't yet met Kuroko. "Atsushi, Momoi, our guest is Kuroko Tetsuya, a Komainu shifter that is affiliated with the wolf clan led by Aida Riko and Hyuga Junpei. We're offering him sanctuary while they recover from Hanamiya's attack." He paused before switching his attention to Kuroko. "This is Murasakibara Atsushi and Momoi Satsuki, they're also part of my inner circle. Most of our meals are in the larger dining room but for some occasions, we gather here for privacy. I felt you might not be ready to meet everyone all at once."

"Thank you for the consideration, Akashi-kun." Kuroko looked more closely at the two that had been introduced. Momoi was staring at him curiously, Murasakibara didn't look interested. "Good morning Momoi-san, Murasakibara-kun, it is nice to meet you both."

The one introduced as Murasakibara just mumbled something that might have been a greeting, but given that the large shifter didn't bother to even fully turn his head, Kuroko got the impression he wasn't deemed as important as the meal in front of him. The woman on the other hand, Kuroko understood she was evaluating him as her intelligent eyes swept over him. She reminded him of Riko and Kuroko wasn't about to underestimate her simply because of her friendly appearance.

This proved warranted as she tilted her head, smiled, and began interrogating him. Soon Kuroko found himself dodging all manner of questions ranging from his history to his skills and the slyly pleased look gracing Akashi's face told Kuroko that not only was he on his own, but that this was a common strategy that the cats employed. He rather thought that Akashi's attempt to let him ease into the community there was more precisely understood as a way to ensure the leaders of the group all got to hear his answers and judge him for themselves. He did not miss the fact that they were all listening anyway. If Kuroko were less experienced at this type of game, he might have given away more information than he intended, but while he was no expert as this, he was far from a novice. He gave ground easily enough on inconsequential things but with the subjects that he wasn't comfortable, Kuroko redirected the topic or avoided a direct reply with a skilled ease that made it clear to all present that there was more to him than might appear.

At a particularly arch question as to whether he had ever had a mate, Kuroko set down his chopsticks and leveled a look at her that was so exquisitely polite it was nearly chilling. "Momoi-san, do you know why Komainu are so frequently depicted in pairs in the statuary you see at temples or other important buildings?" He didn't really need to wait for her to shake her head but he did anyway. "Suffice it to say that you have just asked me a very personal question, one that we are not nearly well-enough acquainted for me to answer. I would prefer we discuss something else now." It was said courteously enough, yet everyone in the room understood that topic was closed.

At the head of the table, Akashi sent an appraising look at their guest. He found it interesting that while Kuroko had not answered the question, he hadn't entirely evaded it like some of the others. It was true that Momoi had gone rather further in this line of questioning than she normally did, but Akashi had asked her to try to elicit as many types of responses as she could – he wanted to get a base-line reading on how Kuroko responded to different types of provocation. It had gone more or less as expected, Kuroko was good at concealing his thoughts and expressions, but he might occasionally let something slip by that very strategy, as he'd just done.

Undeterred, Momoi simply shrugged and renewed her flood of inquisitive conversation – this time aiming to uncover, discreetly – more information about the wolf clan he'd just left. Kuroko smiled, he was willing to share some information about his friends, but certainly nothing that would give Akashi's clan an even greater advantage over them. He'd just begun talking about some of the children in the pack when Murasakibara interrupted them.

"Why aren't you eating? Don't you like the food?" The question was drawled out but there was a slight hint of aggression in the other's tone as well.

Kuroko looked up, baffled. He had been eating, he'd finished over a quarter of the massive portion that had been provided in fact. "I do like it. I have a smaller appetite than can handle this amount of food. But I was just thinking I wanted to thank whoever made this, it is one of the best meals I can remember."

Mollified, the other shifter grunted and then seemed to dismiss Kuroko from his mind, returning his attention back to the plate in front of him.

Momoi offered a cheerful explanation of this seemingly strange behavior. "Mukkun, like all of us, is part of the security and strategy detail. But he and Kagamin are also both part of the kitchen rotation because of their superior skills in that area. Mukkun made breakfast today, so he wanted to make sure you weren't finding fault with his creations."

Ah, that made sense. Kuroko understood then – the other male was understandably proud of his skills and among the others, he could reasonably expect for cleaned plates as a testament of his culinary expertise. Kuroko was simply a smaller person and didn't eat as much as someone like Kagami or Aomine, both of whom had made significant inroads on second helpings already.

"Thank you for the meal, Murasakibara-kun. It is delicious." Kuroko didn't elaborate, he didn't want to come across as insincere, so the appreciation he felt was confined to fewer, but no less genuine words.

Purple eyes met his briefly and without warning Kuroko got the image of his animal form before the other looked away without comment. Murasakibara was a snow leopard, but he was an enormous one – an unusual occurrence as that species was generally the smallest of the great cats. Kuroko realized then that Akashi, as a lion, had at least a tiger, leopard, lynx, and snow leopard in his inner circle. He switched his attention to Midorima and Momoi, he couldn't tell exactly what they were, but Kuroko realized that Akashi must truly be respected to have so many powerful shifters in his service. Cat clans tended to be smaller, but Akashi had discarded the typical species-specific membership and instead took in cats from many shifter lineages. It was no wonder his clan had become so powerful.

As if he sensed Kuroko's train of thought, Akashi volunteered information. "I see you caught sight of Atsushi's form just now, impressive. Momoi is a leopard like Daiki, Shintaro is cheetah. You've already met the others so I am sure you know their forms."

Momoi's eyes twinkled. "Although I'm not exactly like him, of course. Dai-chan's form is melanistic. I have Erythrism though – lots of pink and red in my coat."

"Satsuki, you don't have to tell him everything you know. And don't call me that in public, it's embarrassing." Despite the reprimand, Aomine's voice was lazy and this was clearly a long-standing point of contention between them.

Kuroko kept quiet as the two of them bickered. From the lack of concern shown by everyone else this wasn't so unusual an occurrence. In a way he was relieved. This had the same feel, on a smaller scale, as the playful banter that was part of the wolves' mealtimes.

At the conclusion of the meal, Akashi entrusted Kuroko to the others' keeping, asking Shintaro to stay behind. There was nothing particularly abnormal about this, but Midorima knew Akashi wanted whatever information he'd uncovered so far. Murasakibara didn't join in, he was assigned to the midmorning watch and so headed away to report for his shift.

*-Once the dishes had been removed and it was only the two of them, Akashi looked expectantly at his second in command. Midorima extracted the sheaf of papers he'd prepared from a small satchel he'd placed next to his seat. Although all of them had adapted to modern technology with relative ease, Midorima still preferred the old fashioned way of reporting whenever it was possible. He handed the papers to Akashi and waited while his leader took in the information, ready to answer questions once the other was finished. While he hadn't been able to uncover as much as he would have liked, Midorima had already sent requests to colleagues and friends asking for research assistance. He'd also realized he would have the opportunity to document Kuroko's behavior if anything proved noteworthy enough to contribute to the existing materials on his kind.

Akashi's expression was impassive as he quickly read and internalized the information he'd been given. It was a combination of legend mixed with more scientific theories and Shintaro had been meticulous about distinguishing between them. Akashi paused over the section on 'mates' given Kuroko's more pointed response to Momoi on that query. There wasn't much, just an oblique reference to the intensity of a bond between Komainu pairs and something that sounded vaguely dire as it warned of the unfortunate possibility of a forced mating. Akashi wondered at that – was it similar to the rumor that you could force a Komainu into service? He knew that was why the wolves didn't want Hanamiya to capture Kuroko, even if he didn't want to help the jackals there were theoretically ways to compel him into a contract. He put it to the side for now and continued reading.

From what the documents suggested, Komainu were fairly similar to other types of shifters in that they had the freedom to assume either human or animal forms whenever they wished. They apparently weren't meant to be on their own though, if this note hinting at the tragedy of an uncontracted Komainu was to be believed. But it came from an old legend, and those were notorious for their exaggerated – if poetic – language. Akashi wouldn't be surprised to learn that was merely an admonition for the young to live up to the tradition of their kind, the cats had their own stories along those lines after all.

When he was done, he didn't even have to ask before Shintaro pushed up his glasses and summarized his plans for further research and his own concerns about Kuroko. Akashi nodded, he acknowledged they didn't have a lot of information at this point but what they did have was enough to at least verify that Kuroko was going to prove interesting to watch. Akashi's mind was already wondering if the increase in power that Komainu bestowed to those they shared a shifted-relationship with was long-lasting or if it was only in the heat of battle. Kuroko wasn't going to be with them long-term, but if they had even a marginal chance to gain an advantage it was worth considering. Although Kuroko didn't want them to know about his cat forms – he'd avoided that question in many different varieties through the meal. Akashi had the suspicion that Kuroko had already anticipated this possibility for himself.

They knew he had at minimum one cat, but it was a species so obscure and rare that Akashi didn't think he'd ever met another one. It would be intriguing to know when and where Kuroko had acquired such a form in the first place, even though it wasn't a very formidable opponent. He added it to his growing mental list of questions.

"Shintaro, I suspect Kuroko has at least one of the large cats in his repertoire. He's being too careful to not tell us so I would assume he doesn't want to get trapped here. There's more than one reason he and the wolves are this uneasy, perhaps they are worried we might usurp him for ourselves. I would like to know how much a difference he can really make, is this fuss so necessary I wonder? What's your impression of the matter?"

Midorima carefully shuffled his papers before answering. "He is not exactly what legend portrays, but we know he's not the strongest example of his kind. However, the jackals are not weak, they're certainly formidable enough on their own that this quest to acquire him seems suspicious. Perhaps one of them has seen Kuroko in action at some point in the past. He is at least as old as we are after all. We don't know where he was before the wolves though, and we lack information on how he acquired any of his forms – except perhaps the wolves. Even so, it isn't outside the realm of possibility that when he acquired his jackal form one of Hanamiya's clan was either present or came into contact with him. He didn't deny having the jackal form anyway. I would extrapolate that when rumors of his existence surfaced, some member of Hanamiya's clan may have recalled seeing him before. He must have something worth pursuing if they were prepared to wipe out the wolves just to get him."

Akashi nodded. "Let us hope one of your contacts comes through sooner rather than later. It would be rather embarrassing to have Kuroko stolen from our care simply because we didn't know enough to protect him. In the meantime, I think keeping him fairly close would be advisable. Tell the others they should be prepared to make daily reports of their interactions with him as applicable. In particular, I want to know if anyone forms a connection with him and if there are any noticeable changes in anyone's abilities. We might be able to determine what his cat is without his actually telling us."

Midorima shot a brief glance Akashi's way. "Of course. And when his friends come back here? Are you planning to provoke them in the hope Kuroko shows more of his abilities?"

The smile that crossed Akashi's face was part acknowledgment and part anticipation even as he denied the other's suggestion. "I would hope I would never be so rude as to deliberately provoke an honored guest, Shintaro. But certainly such an occasion could be…illuminating."

Midorima shook his head. He was the closest to Akashi among their circle but that didn't mean he always understood his leader. He knew he wasn't released from the research project though and he excused himself to return to the archives. Akashi nodded and thanked him for his work.

Akashi left soon after that. He was going to check a resource that Midorima would not have access to – the private journals that belonged to his father and grandfather. Midorima's comment about Kuroko being at least their contemporary nagged at something in his memory. He was certain that it had been mentioned when he was a child but he couldn't quite remember what it was or why it was important. His predecessors were meticulous note takers however, a trait they'd passed on to him, so he had every expectation that it was only a matter of time before he would find what he sought. His eyes flashed with his determination and amusement, to think that he would be ignoring his regular duties in favor of this was a sign of just how interesting a puzzle Kuroko was becoming.

For his part, Kuroko had gone with Aomine, Kise, Momoi, and Kagami. They'd shown him around the complex and between the four of them, Kuroko had to stay on his guard to not let one of their curious questions trip him up. He was aware there was an element of genuine interest – he was a stranger after all – but he was more concerned about what might be taken out of context or might be used against him later. It meant he couldn't quite relax and the morning was proving to be taxing.

So it was with some relief that they entered the training grounds and the questions quieted in favor of more of the tour guide activities. Akashi's family owned a large property here, it was one of many assets to their name. The cats weren't just strong by nature, they honed their talents with a variety of regimens. Kuroko's nose wrinkled briefly at the harsh chemical smell of chlorine, there was a pool nearby somewhere. He also caught the scent of well-maintained gym equipment – metal and leather alongside the springy floor mats and canvass supply bags.

He could see there were some young ones making use of the outside play area. He was glad to see them; Kuroko had been attached to the children in the wolf clan. He didn't have to keep his guard up quite as strongly around them and they didn't usually care about his lack of outward strength – they simply wanted to play. His attention must have been on them for too long because he heard Momoi's lilting voice inquire, "Would you like to meet them, Kuroko-kun?"

The others in the group groaned good naturedly when he nodded, but nobody really protested as Momoi began heading over to the kits, beckoning Kuroko to follow her. Some of them were in their cat forms, others had stayed human. When they approached, both human and feline ears perked up and Kuroko smiled to see how his escorts were almost immediately swarmed. Despite their show of reluctance, it would seem all of them were on good enough terms with the young members of their clan to serve as playmates.

It took them a few minutes to notice his presence, and he stood perfectly still as some of the braver ones came to circle him. One, in the form of jaguar, seemed to be the group's leader made a stealthy move forward. It was only because he suspected this might happen that Kuroko was able to brace himself against the partial-tackle. He ended up with an armful of inquisitive feline but he didn't drop the young shifter. Kuroko held still as the kit sniffed him and he reached out with a tendril of his energy to show he was like her, if not precisely the same. He could feel her surprise – it was likely that he was the first non-cat shifter these children had met. She twisted out of his arms and sat in front of him, golden eyes wary but not hostile. She tilted her head to look over to her clan mates and seeing that none of them were on guard, she shifted to her human form.

The girl looked to be about ten years of age, but as a shifter that didn't mean much – all of their kind, no matter the specific species, aged at a different pace than a normal human would. She could be several decades old and certainly the guarded look in her eyes indicated she knew enough to be cautious of him. She was wearing a primly starched dress that hit below her knees and had a purple bow in her long black hair. For all her apparent youth, she radiated seriousness and Kuroko knew she was not one to take lightly.

Momoi introduced her to Kuroko. "This is Shiomi Kasumi. She's Midorin's niece."

Kise's laughing voice rang out. "Kasumi-chan has taken an interest in you, Kuroko. Be careful, she has the highest rank in her age group."

Kuroko did not laugh, that was something to be taken seriously, even as young as this child was. It didn't surprise him to learn she was related to Midorima; she was like him in terms of obvious strength mixed with careful reserve. He nodded and offered a small bow to her. "It is nice to meet you, Shiomi-san. I am Kuroko Tetsuya, I will be staying here for a while. I hope I can count on you to introduce me to your friends?"

Kasumi stared at him with unblinking eyes for a long moment. If she'd still been in her cat form, it was clear her tail would have been swishing meditatively. But she nodded and with a soft call to the others to line up, she briskly went through the introductions. Kuroko was impressed at how quickly they listened to her – she had the makings to be a capable leader indeed. Although she hadn't said for them to do it, everyone who'd been in cat form shifted when they joined the lineup. There were fifteen of them, the eldest of whom appeared to be about twelve. Akashi's clan was thriving, then. So many of the shifter communities had only a few children and yet from Kise's comment, Kuroko understood there were other young ones too.

One of them, a boy who appeared to be about seven and was introduced as Naito Sho asked him bluntly, "What are you?"

What, rather than who. There was an awkward pause, it was not exactly polite to ask someone that on so recent an acquaintance, but Kuroko understood the boy's confusion. If his energy had registered even as 'feline,' the child probably wouldn't have asked, but while Kuroko was preternatural like they were and so familiar on that level, Kuroko's aura wasn't bound to a single species. It was likely disorienting for the child, but the question wasn't one he should have asked.

Kuroko averted his gaze for a moment before smiling softly. "I'm a guest that hopes to get along with everyone here. I hope I can count on you, Naito-san." It was a gentle correction, but his point was plain.

The boy scowled briefly but realized his error and with the resilience of youth, shrugged away the awkward moment before agreeing. The moment passed and the young shifters resumed their play. Kuroko counted several different types of cats in their group, Akashi's eclectic household was truly unique in this, Kuroko had been to a fiercely territorial puma clan once when he was travelling – they'd wanted nothing to do with Kuroko's master and barely allowed them time to cross the border before warning threats were issued. They had departed swiftly.

Kuroko felt eyes on him and he turned his head slightly to see Momoi watching him carefully. Her eyes had narrowed slightly and there was a dangerously scheming light in her eyes.

"Do you like children, then?" The question was ostensibly innocent and perfectly appropriate to the context but Kuroko felt he had somehow stepped into a trap.

He nodded warily. "Komainu aren't known for large families. I didn't grow up with any others in my age group, so being around them now is like making up for what I didn't have."

Momoi filed that away, what was more important was that she knew she'd found a way to keep Kuroko occupied while he was here. And as a bonus, it would serve as an opportunity to learn more about their guest. With so many observant eyes and curious questions, she had no doubt that the young ones would be able to uncover more about him than they could – he was too guarded around adults. She smiled disarmingly at him before she spoke again.

"When they're not in lessons, they're largely left to their own devices. They often meet out here to play and watch the training that goes on. I am sure if you ask nicely they will let you join a game or two." She mentioned this teasingly, but the offer was sincere.

Aomine husked out a laugh of his own. "Better that then getting conscripted to join us for training at least."

Kuroko shrugged a little. "I have nothing but time on my hands at the moment. If my company is not burdensome, I could supervise some of their outside activities." He watched their de facto leader, she had retreated to a platform outside a sturdy treehouse. It gave the young jaguar the advantage of being able to observe the area and Kuroko was not surprised to find she was watching him. She would be unnerving if she weren't so serious – it was clear she was already aware of the mantle of responsibility that would be hers as Midorima's relative.

Kagami snorted abruptly. "They're more likely to have to watch out for you. I don't know your backstory but I can assure you those kids play hard; you better be prepared or you'll end up hurt. All of their forms will trump that cat of yours."

A gentle but closed smile crossed Kuroko's face and his eyes were peaceful as he looked at the tall redhead. "I appreciate the warning, Kagami-kun. I will endeavor not to embarrass myself." It was difficult to interpret his tone; it was too deadpan to give away his thoughts on the backhanded insult he'd just been dealt.

A movement in his periphery drew his attention and Kuroko turned to see some more members of Akashi's clan approach. They were coming from the large sparring area that had been pointed out to him. Kuroko's skin nearly crawled at the raw power the group was emanating – they either had poor control or they did this deliberately in a bid for dominance. It wasn't lost on him that the kits all seemed to disappear, some scurrying up to the treehouse, others vanishing through routes they'd mastered long ago – they didn't want to interact with these shifters apparently.

But then one energy signature in particular seemed to be singled out from the others and Kuroko whipped his head up in disbelief. His blue eyes widened in shock as he saw the gray hair and tall athletic build of someone from his past he certainly hadn't expected to wind up here. The other's smirking face registered Kuroko's surprise and Haizaki's voice was the same growling rasp that Kuroko remembered from long ago.

"Eh, and what are you doing here, Tetsuya?" The use of Kuroko's given name caused the others to look at them both curiously – Kuroko's presence at the estate hadn't been made public.

Kuroko mentally shook himself but he was inordinately thrown off guard. He nodded a greeting. "Hello, Haizaki-san. It's been a while. I am staying here as a guest." He kept it brief, Kuroko wasn't sure how much Akashi intended to tell the others that lived here but he deliberately used the word guest to hint to Haizaki he was not there as part of a contract.

The elder shifter broke away from his group and as he drew closer, Kuroko could tell that Haizaki had gotten even stronger from the last time they'd met. He also could tell that this unexpected reunion was drawing too much attention. However, Kuroko had honestly had no idea that Haizaki had joined Akashi's clan – he'd been unaffiliated the last time Kuroko had encountered him.

Aomine's eyes had lost their lazy good humor, Kise's expression had tightened, Kagami looked tense, and Momoi appeared watchful. Haizaki waved at them in cheerful insolence, it was plain to see they didn't get along with each other. But he simply continued until he was in front of Kuroko.

He reached out but Kuroko wasn't fazed. He didn't know why Haizaki didn't have a good relationship with the others, but he had no quarrel with the elder shifter. He stood still and Haizaki ruffled his hair – it was a brisk but not particularly harsh gesture.

"A guest, huh. Well then, I hope our hospitality leaves nothing to be desired." He looked over his shoulder at the others that were waiting for him to move away. He spoke again, softly and for Kuroko's ears alone, "The way they're looking at you with such concern, it's adorable. You haven't told them everything, then."

Kuroko shook his head, also speaking quietly. "No. I am not here for that." They were both being circumspect, perhaps their reasons for it were different, but neither was interested in sharing stories of their past encounter.

Haizaki chuckled darkly and stepped back a little. "Perhaps we'll have time to reminisce before you leave. See you around, Tetsuya." He barked out a laugh at Tetsuya's escorts – they looked ready to tackle him for his effrontery. But he simply motioned for his comrades to continue on and he left without any further comment.

Despite the relatively harmless interaction, Kuroko sensed the waves of suspicion that came his way before he even turned his head to look at the others.

"You know each other." It was not a question, it would have been foolish to make it one, and Momoi was not a fool.

Kuroko nodded. "Yes. We have met before." He didn't volunteer any further details.

Aomine was next. "And it went well enough for him to call you Tetsuya on your reunion." His voice was carefully blank.

"Haizaki-san was not overly particular about formalities when we met. I assumed that had not changed." Kuroko didn't like this wariness that was present but it wasn't an episode he wanted to talk about with them, particularly not when he was so outnumbered.

"No, he's not one for formalities. But you didn't know he was here?" Kise was curious but also slightly taken aback. He had a particularly tumultuous relationship with Haizaki and the fact that the disagreeable shifter had seemed on relatively good terms with Kuroko was confusing.

Kuroko shook his head. "No, I didn't." He sensed this line of questioning was not going to let up anytime soon if he didn't redirect and he didn't want to answer much more. He drew a breath. "I can tell Haizaki-san's difficult personality has not changed, but I can assure you that I am not here to cause trouble. With that in mind, the particulars of our past meeting have no significance on my stay at this time and I would rather not go into any further details."

It might have become a contest of wills and it would have been difficult to say who would have won, if Shiomi hadn't leapt down from her ledge to land lightly in front of Kuroko. Her eyes had taken on a glint that wasn't entirely clear.

"You're not afraid of him." She said this quietly, a hidden question in her statement.

Kuroko caught her gaze for a moment, seemingly trying to read something there. He then lowered himself to sit on the ground to be at her eyelevel. "No. Haizaki-san is definitely powerful and he can be dangerous. I wouldn't want to fight him. Even so, while I respect his strength, I am not afraid of him. If I were, it would be an admission he has power over me and I do not accept that."

She stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Please call me Kasumi, Kuroko-san." She didn't wait for an affirmation, merely turned and rejoined her comrades who were looking at him with expressions that ranged from awe to suspicion.

Kuroko smiled in her wake but shook his head. She was a strange, if endearing child.

He looked up and the others were staring at him in shock. He frowned at them. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kise answered for them. "Kasumi-chan almost never lets anyone call her by her first name. I've known her since her birth and she didn't give me permission until just a few years ago."

Kuroko felt a spot of mischief take hold of him. "Oh, is that so? Perhaps that says rather more about you than it does about Kasumi-san, Kise-kun."

Aomine and Kagami burst out laughing at the indignant look on Kise's face and even Momoi was having trouble stifling a giggle. But eventually the blond surrendered to the humor of the moment with a self-deprecating shrug.

The atmosphere was restored to an easy congeniality after that – the interruption from Haizaki's presence seemingly forgotten. It took only a short while longer before Kuroko's tour was complete. He asked to go back to his room and they parted ways, with the members of Akashi's household all mulling through the various things they'd seen today. When they got word from Midorima about Akashi's desire for reports, they all sighed at the extra work but dutifully began compiling them.

For his part, Kuroko had to resettle himself. He'd been thrown seeing Haizaki again. He wondered how on earth he'd managed to end up there, as Akashi didn't seem like the type to put up with Haizaki's antics. Perhaps he would be able to ask Haizaki that himself, if they did have a chance to catch up away from the others. He checked the time and noted it would still be a long way until he was expected to appear for the evening meal.

Kuroko glanced briefly around his suite again before he decided to take a nap. The bed was warm from its spot across from the window – it had been hit with the afternoon sun. He curled up on it and was quickly asleep. It had been a long morning after all and he had no doubt but that he would be subjected to another round of questioning at dinner. It really only remained to be seen as to who would take the lead this time. He fell asleep with a half-smile in place as he remembered the afternoon – perhaps he'd be seated next to Haizaki with Akashi intent on getting answers from them both. With his luck, it might well happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3, I hope you like it! (also…ah…I am so sorry it has been a long time since the last update. Time got away from me.)

The Politics of Asylum

Chapter 3

* * *

Kuroko's nap went undisturbed until the alarm he'd set beeped with polite insistence that it was time to wake up. He stretched out an arm to turn it off, absently noting the room had stayed warm despite the diminished sunlight. He stretched slightly and contemplated just burrowing back into the covers and pretending he'd overslept. It was tempting. The bed was very comfortable and he was tired, it wouldn't be such a stretch of the imagination for him to claim exhaustion.

But then he remembered Haizaki was there. He stilled, his brain piecing together memories and clues, trying to puzzle out a reason for the highly independent cat shifter to have voluntarily joined a clan like Akashi's. Then again, he had to wonder at Akashi's willingness to take him in – Haizaki had never had a reputation for playing well with others. Kuroko's mind called up a scene from the top of a remote mountain, Haizaki standing bloodied and grinning as he surveyed the carnage around him. He was one of the few shifters that was just as dangerous in his human form as he was in his shifted state, he wasn't averse to using weapons or cheating if the occasion called for it. Perhaps even more to the point, he possessed a preternatural talent for setting his opponents on edge.

For all of that, Kuroko didn't dislike him. Haizaki was undisciplined and dangerous, but his raw talent was outstanding. And he wasn't all bad. Kuroko and his master had stumbled onto the rampage by accident – what they later learned was Haizaki's revenge on a group of poachers that had been active in that area. It wasn't quite justice, but it wasn't entirely beyond understanding either. Having nothing to keep him there, Haizaki had attached himself to them and been their unofficial companion for a while. It was during this time that Haizaki had come to see Kuroko's talents.

Kuroko closed his eye for a moment, trying to recall something that suddenly seemed important. He couldn't remember what it was, but he had a sneaking suspicion it was going to cause trouble for him. He opened his eyes and let out a short breath, before getting up and going into the bathroom to refresh himself. When he was done, he went out into the hallway and preceded to retrace his steps from this morning to find the dining room.

Nobody had come to escort him this time, so he assumed that the cats had decided he was to be trusted at least that much. He walked the route more slowly than he had this morning as he looked around. The house was painfully tasteful; there was not an item out of place or anything that took away from the image of aristocratic heritage. Akashi might not be actual royalty, but his family was close enough to it in both human and shifter circles that the distinction was minor at best.

He paused at an alcove that featured a small art collection. His eyes were drawn to an antique painted screen – it wasn't an overly large piece, probably no bigger than a typical magazine. If a human visited Akashi's home, they would take it for a fanciful depiction of a wild cat. But Kuroko knew better. There was nothing wild about that creature, it was a predator that had complete control over its world. It was there in the nearly amused expression on the cat's face as it seemed to survey the landscape with eyes that saw far more than a lake and field. The artist either was a shifter, or had seen one of their kind and wanted to capture the image. Kuroko smiled. Akashi's family was like that, they took pride in their control and he couldn't help but imagine they took particular joy in showing items like this to humans, who could only politely admire it while wondering why it was deemed to be so worthwhile.

Kuroko moved on, he didn't want to be late, but he imagined he would have time to explore the house more thoroughly during his stay there. It was something he looked forward to, as his prior visit had been restricted to the outside grounds. Kuroko's master at that time hadn't been interested in staying long, they were merely paying their respects before continuing their journey.

He caught the murmur of voices conversing well before he actually arrived at the dining room. Kuroko wasn't terribly surprised when they stopped talking briefly at his appearance, but they resumed easily enough after greeting him. He nodded politely, seeing that Haizaki had indeed been summoned. Haizaki was scowling, apparently he didn't want to be there either. Kuroko took the seat next to him. While nobody was so blatant as to stop and stare, Kuroko knew they were being watched.

Haizaki raised an eyebrow at him before he spoke quietly, "You must have caught their attention to drag me into the picture. I never get singled out to eat with them and I'm not sure I should thank you for this honor."

Kuroko shrugged apologetically, he couldn't really help it. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience, Haizaki-san. It was not my intention to cause trouble."

They didn't continue their private conversation. For one, they knew there wasn't much they could say without drawing even more attention to themselves. For another, they were being engaged by the others at the table and of course had to direct their attention to the meal itself.

Akashi was patient, he didn't immediately launch into a series of questions and had instructed Momoi to hold back as well. He kept the conversation light and amiable, a perfect example of a host making his guests feel at ease. If Kuroko hadn't been prepared for this, he might have fallen into the trap. But when Akashi finally, after a lengthy span discussing the upcoming Shifters' Council meeting, turned his gaze toward Haizaki and Kuroko, neither of them were particularly surprised.

"I understand you are rather the hero of the hour in the eyes of Shintaro's niece for your bravery regarding your meeting with Shogo today. An unexpected reunion for you both, or so I gather. How did the two of you first cross paths, I wonder? I know you have travelled with assorted clan affiliations Kuroko. But you, Shogo, I didn't think you'd had much experience abroad." His speech was pitched as everything politely interested, but there was no doubt he expected an answer.

Haizaki scowled at the question – he didn't like anyone prying into his business. Unfortunately, one of the downsides of affiliating with a clan was that you had very little, if any, of a right to secrets, especially from your leader.

Kuroko answered for him, having anticipated Akashi would ask something along these lines. "Haizaki-san's willingness to be a member of a specific clan is a fairly new development. As a solitary shifter, he was free to roam. We ran into each other by chance when my master was traveling through an area at the same time Haizaki-san was there. My master at the time was not someone that held high regard for separation between different shifter clans so Haizaki-san's whim to travel with us was no problem."

Akashi levelled an unreadable gaze his way and Kuroko couldn't stop the slight uneasiness that swept through him at the other's regard. Akashi then nodded, a slow movement that seemed to convey he understood rather more than Kuroko had intended to convey. Haizaki's muted scoff next to him seemed to reinforce that.

Akashi took a small sip of his wine – a deliberate pause – before replying and redirecting. "I see. Tell me, Kuroko-kun…how did you like your time among the bear clans of Shikoku?"

Kuroko couldn't stop the slight tightening of his lips at this question, one he had not anticipated. It would seem Akashi had been digging into his background. The shifters in the bear clan hadn't been cruel, but they weren't exactly warm either and Kuroko had been unhappy there. The bears respected strength in a variety of forms, but they hadn't seen much of anything worthwhile in Kuroko and he'd been treated more as a pet than as an ally. The gruff shifter who held his contract had been largely disappointed with Kuroko, but stubbornly held the contract out of some misplaced pride. When the aging shifter finally released him, Kuroko had been relieved.

"My master was a respected member of their clan. I experienced many things courtesy of his position." Kuroko's voice was neutral and his comment was deliberately ambiguous. Kuroko's kind weren't always allowed to pick their contracts, but Kuroko had gone willingly – it had simply been a mistake in the end. However, he was not one to complain unduly, so Kuroko had no intention of giving Akashi any particulars of his time there.

Akashi's smile was fleeting and sharp, giving Kuroko the impression he had confirmed something despite himself.

Haizaki, who knew of Kuroko's time in the bear colony, also seemed to sense they were on dangerous ground.

"Eh, what's the big deal Akashi? We've all been around a long time. Not so surprising some paths would cross, is it?" Haizaki's question was consciously light – the thread of amusement designed to attempt to force Akashi to change directions or risk looking unduly suspicious.

Unfortunately for Haizaki, Akashi cared little about such things. He looked at Haizaki for a long moment and Haizaki was not the only one that sensed Akashi's weighing whether to send him out of the room. When he deigned to speak, Akashi's speech was gentle and all the more cutting because of it.

"The wolves suffered a grave attack in defense of him. We are now charged with his protection. I do not consider it ill-advised to know something of Kuroko-kun's background, particularly where there might be those in his past that conspire against him."

Kuroko's throat seemed to dry up at this and he reached carefully for his water – he noted with a kind of absent awareness his hand did not shake - and drew a refreshing sip.

"Akashi-san, if you are uncomfortable with my staying here you only needed to say so. I can go elsewhere; it was not my intention for you to feel this arrangement was undesirable." Kuroko meant this sincerely. He had traveled enough to know of various hiding places and he was good at blending in. His offer was immediately turned down.

"Kuroko-kun, I would not dream of having you leave now. Until the wolves are ready for you to return, I believe the best place for you is where I can keep a close eye on you." The intensity of Akashi's gaze seemed to increase and it sent Kuroko's guard into high drive. Kuroko was not imagining the soft purr that underscored Akashi's reply; it was something the powerful shifter did purposefully after all.

It seemed to put the others on edge as well and as Kuroko looked around the table he saw there were looks of curiosity and puzzlement – what was going on with their leader?

There was silence for a brief moment, an uncomfortable strained sense nobody quite knew how to break. But then Kise chimed in.

"Besides, you'd break the kits' hearts if you didn't play with them again. You should stay a while."

A startled chuckle left Aomine's throat at this bit of nonsense, but it served its purpose and the mood lightened a bit.

Kuroko blushed a little but smiled and nodded his agreement. He usually got along well with the children of whatever shifter community he was contracted with, and had often been in charge of protecting the small ones in less peaceful areas.

Midorima, however, was watching Akashi with something close to concern. What had Akashi discerned that afternoon that had put him in this mood? Perhaps sensing his regard, Akashi turned to look at him and Midorima reflexively tensed at the calculated amusement he saw there. Akashi was planning something, or so it seemed.

This suspicion proved itself to be true when Momoi lifted her head as if in a sudden realization. "I nearly forgot to mention it, but Riko-san and Hyuuga-san will be returning tomorrow with more of your things and for a visit."

Midorima absently noted Kuroko's pleased smile at this news, but he was more intrigued by Akashi's expression. He looked like a child who couldn't wait for the next big festival – momentarily, at least before resuming his more typical composed look.

Akashi didn't ask him to stay, but Midorima took the liberty of doing so when finally, the meal was over and the others got up to go about their evenings.

Akashi raised one shoulder and let it drop in an unhurried shrug. "Yes, Shintaro? Is something troubling you?"

Midorima adjusted his glasses before replying – a nearly automatic gesture as he thought about his reply – but he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to engage Akashi in this mood.

"Akashi, what brought on this display tonight? Kuroko is not wrong, Haizaki would have been free to travel as a lone shifter. It's not unreasonable their paths would cross. You seem…fixated, for some reason."

Akashi looked down at his hands that were clasped lightly together as they rested on one leg. He was trying not to show his smile; one he knew was comprised of outright amusement as well as anticipation.

"Shintaro, let me simply assure you that I have not gone mad. I came across some information in an old journal today that I think will be useful. And…I have a strong suspicion as to what Kuroko's large cat is. I expect to confirm it tomorrow when his friends return to ensure we haven't eaten him yet."

Although he knew better than to ask Akashi for more information, Midorima was curious as to what Akashi had discovered for him to be this way. He'd even admit to assuming Akashi's guess was most likely correct, Akashi's anticipation suggested it would be interesting at least.

Midorima nodded in acknowledgement. "Then I hope tomorrow is what you expect it to be."

Akashi slid a sly glance his way. "So reserved, Shintaro. Cheer up. I can promise you this – the visit tomorrow will not be a dull one."

He did not like the way Akashi said that. However, Midorima simply nodded and withdrew. He had more research of his own to do anyway.

Akashi leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of anticipation that had been building in him all afternoon ever since he'd read a very particular entry in his grandfather's journal. His grandfather had not met Kuroko, but the shrewd patriarch had met another of Kuroko's kind, and he'd dutifully recorded the experience for generations to learn from. If it was true, and Akashi had no reason to imagine his rather stern grandparent had the inclination to write something so fanciful if it were merely rumor, then Akashi was all too ready to add his own contribution to the family chronicles.

Kuroko, on the other hand, was focusing on seeing his friends tomorrow. It had only been a day, but it had felt much longer. Despite his nap that afternoon, Kuroko fell asleep quickly – having dismissed Akashi's odd intensity as simply par for the course.

Haizaki was not so fortunate. He was currently cornered by Aomine, Kagami, Midorima, and Momoi. Kise was on guard duty, and Murasakibara had gone on to bed as he had to rise early for breakfast preparations. Of the four who had him, he rightly kept his wary attention focused on Momoi. He knew that he, Kagami, and Aomine were well-matched physically, so a brawl between them could go either way. Midorima – while no slouch in the combat department himself – would not pick that as his first option. He only had to fear the acerbic man's insults – not something that particularly bothered him. It was Momoi, of the sugary sweetness and piercing intelligence, that he was worried about. She was Akashi's best intelligence agent and she had not earned her place in Akashi's inner circle by her looks – considerable though they were. He also knew from experience she was deceptively strong; he'd learned that to his cost when he'd first joined Akashi's clan.

Momoi was perfectly aware that Haizaki didn't trust her and rather than waste time in an attempt to persuade him otherwise, she simply smiled. "Akashi-kun hopes that you will be so kind as to share your knowledge of our guest." The alternative was implied, but seemed to practically weight the air between them. Haizaki could volunteer, or…he could still tell them, just with greater difficulty.

Haizaki smirked, he knew exactly what she meant. He leaned back against the wall, they were gathered near the door that led to the courtyard and so had plenty of privacy. It wasn't lost on him that it was chosen deliberately, it would be much easier if their discussion became violent to move outside from this location than many others. He wasn't afraid of them, but he knew that if he refused to cooperate it would only draw more attention to the issue. He had his own secrets he'd rather not share. Still, Haizaki needed to proceed with caution – he was hardly the type to just blurt out Kuroko's story, either.

"I really can't tell you much more than you already know. He's quiet, polite, and possesses some interesting skills. We're not exactly best friends." The words were true enough but fooled none of them into thinking that was the entirety of the matter

Surprisingly, Midorima asked the next question. His voice was thoughtful and it seemed he was drawing his own conclusion even as he asked. "Why did you join this clan, Haizaki? We knew you were a loner before coming here, but what made you want to change?"

Although Haizaki didn't notably flinch, there was the tiniest degree of coolness in his eyes in response to Midorima's question. "I answered that during the ritual of inclusion. I don't need to repeat myself."

The others paused and stretched their memories trying to recall. The ceremony was not a terribly common occurrence in other communities as most shifters stayed with the clan of their birth. Akashi was rather unusual in that he had allowed others to join. Even so, they hardly had the ceremony every week. Haizaki's addition had been exceptional – he had arrived, cocky and arrogant, but covered in wounds that even with their rapid healing abilities looked only days old. He hadn't begged or even been especially humble asking to stay, and Akashi had seemed amused by him.

"You said you thought it would be funny to try." Aomine's statement was abrupt and seemed to reflect all of their surprise. Usually candidates would say something about wishing to add to the honor of Akashi's reputation or that they were fleeing an unwelcome circumstance in another clan. Haizaki had smirked and offered his statement without hesitation or any hint of remorse.

Haizaki smiled mockingly and gave a half-shrug to indicate his lack of caring. "And so it has been. My mother ran away from her community before I was born and we lived on our own. It suited me. I had no intention of ever aligning myself this way. But my reason for coming here had nothing to do with Kuroko, so I really don't know what you want me to say."

Momoi had her arms crossed at her waist – a posture that might seem defensive on anyone else – but the coldly analytical light in her eyes showed she was thinking of something herself.

"What skills of his would you particularly note as interesting, then?" The question was offered cheerfully, as if asked in passing. Her eyes had not yet warmed, though her lips were tilted upward in a smile.

Haizaki stretched his lips in what might be a smile of his own, but was far closer to a grimace. "He can shift into different species, that's not enough for you?"

Her foot began tapping, slowly, deliberately, and in a steady rhythm that expressed her willingness to spend as long as necessary on this issue. "Please do not be difficult, Haizaki-san. We're not asking you to betray anyone, this is simply for informational purposes."

He felt trapped and it was such a novel circumstance that Haizaki was having trouble recalling the last time it had happened to him. Kuroko could look out for himself, he was not worried on that score. Yet Haizaki was still reluctant to share the story of their past. Kuroko had helped Haizaki at great risk to himself, he didn't want to offer up a secret that would end up trapping the Komainu somewhere he didn't want to be. Kuroko had mentioned it only once in passing, saying that it was one of his few fears. Haizaki – as selfish as he could be – recognized he owed Kuroko a debt and did not wish to repay it so shoddily.

Finally, he just expelled a sharp breath before answering. "Ask him yourself. It's not my secret to share."

Momoi beamed at him. "So there is a secret after all. Very well, that's enough for now. You may go, Haizaki-san."

Everyone turned to stare at her with a mixture of incredulousness and curiosity. But she kept her smile in place, nodding encouragingly when Haizaki took a step away from the half-circle that had loosely formed around him.

Haizaki husked out a laugh that was very reminiscent of his cat form and padded away, not one to question his good fortune.

Her remaining companions, however, were not quite so sanguine about the matter.

"Satsuki, why'd you do that?" Aomine's frustrated growl was underscored by a sense of resignation; he knew Momoi better than most and understood she would have had a reason.

Midorima adjusted his spectacles in silence, but the intensity of the look he shot her way indicated his own wish to know why she had cut short the interview.

She was still smiling, but it had taken on a sharper, more anticipatory character. "I'm surprised at all of you. We learned what we needed to for now. Haizaki-san is at least somewhat attached to our guest. For someone that is a relative loner here, doesn't that suggest something interesting to you? We may not know the particulars yet, but we will. He wouldn't tell us more yet anyway, no matter how satisfying it might be to fight. We'll wait."

Kagami stared at her, flabbergasted and annoyed. "Kuroko already suggested they were friendly. If that's all you wanted to know this was a waste. He's been pretty open except for not wanting to share all of his forms."

The serene pink of her eyes didn't match the arch of her lips. "Kagamin, you don't seriously imagine he's been open with us, do you?" She shook her head in amused disbelief. "He's good, but he's not better than me or Akashi-kun. I don't think he's outright lying, but he's not as simple as you seem to think he is."

With a pert wave, Momoi took her leave, calling out behind her, "Just keep your eyes out, everyone. Akashi-kun expects regular reports after all."

Aomine, Kagami, and Midorima were left in stunned silence. Momoi was scary sometimes. But they just nodded and dispersed. They couldn't do much else for the moment anyway.

* * *

The next morning broke bright and clear, with every indication of being a glorious day. Akashi had left instructions that the wolf shifters should be shown in as soon as they arrived. He was eager to see if he could prove his suspicions and wanted confirmation as quickly as possible.

He was pleased, then, when the wolves' delegation arrived promptly after breakfast. They were meeting in a room that had at some point in the past been appointed as an informal parlor – it had groups of seating arranged in cozy clusters and windows that let in the soft morning light. He recognized the same four that had accompanied Kuroko here the other day. They had a chest that would fit comfortably on a bookshelf with them. Akashi looked askance at it – was this the totality of Kuroko's belongings, then?

Kuroko had been notified of their arrival and he entered shortly after they did, a pleased look on his face. Akashi was intrigued, it was such a slight change but still conveyed the depth of his feelings for them. Kuroko looked at the chest and nodded, but it was not lost on anyone that he did not immediately take it. Instead, the box sat ignored – the wood was clearly old and showed a patina from many years of use.

"Riko-san, Hyuga-san, Kiyoshi-san, Izuki-san, thank you for coming to visit me here." It was a simple greeting, but you would have to be far less observant than anyone present was to miss the smile in those words.

The two cat shifters weren't offended, it was obvious Kuroko wasn't saying he hated it there, only that he had missed his friends. But behind Akashi's genial smile, he was keeping his anticipation tightly reined in.

Everyone had claimed seats but refreshments had been declined, the breakfast hour was too recent a memory. Riko and Hyuga sat together on a settee, with Kiyoshi and Izuki in chairs to their left. Akashi was across from them, seated in a high-backed chair that might as well have been a throne for all the dignity he radiated. A low-set table was in the center between Akashi the wolf leaders, its lacquer design showcased a scene from a farming village. Kuroko was to the right of Riko and Hyuga in a delicately framed antique chair that was covered in an abstract brocade decorated in rich gold and silver thread. Akashi had only wanted Midorima to join them, and he sat to Akashi's right.

Akashi was pleased, these arrangements had worked out perfectly and he had not even had to suggest it. He could see the wolves were puzzled that he had chosen to meet them with only one member of his clan to attend him, but Akashi didn't need a larger audience for this. If he were correct, it was something to be carefully relayed only when the time was right.

Midorima, for his part, was extremely suspicious of Akashi's motives at the moment. It wasn't that he doubted their ability to handle their visitors – diplomatically or in a fight if it came to that – but Akashi was being entirely too congenial. Akashi was listening to their small talk with all the apparent fascination he normally reserved for plotting his next scheme, chiming in with a polite enthusiasm Midorima rarely recalled seeing before. Although it made Midorima edgy, he had little choice but to wait to see what would happen. He pushed his spectacles up as he glanced around. He thought the wolves were foolish to be so conspicuously affectionate but he allowed for cultural differences.

Kuroko could tell Midorima was uneasy, but he didn't understand why. This visit was another part of their negotiations, a modest folder with a draft of the arrangements even sat inconspicuously on a sideboard near the adviser. They were all expecting to hash out more details today, in addition to allowing Kuroko the opportunity to visit and for them to bring him the chest. Even so, it was making him wary as well. Kuroko didn't know what was different this morning, but he could sense Akashi seemed to be waiting for something.

Whether Akashi planned for it to happen in this way or not, his moment arrived when Riko very casually asked Kuroko if he was fitting in well – a rather bold question in the face of two of his hosts – but she wasn't particularly worried about hurting their feelings.

Kuroko answered in the affirmative, "Yes, Riko-san. Things have gone well so far. I am very appreciative of the trouble everyone is going to on my behalf."

Kiyoshi laughed heartily at that – he was so typically cheerful that it was difficult to go a whole day without hearing his deeply ebullient joy. "Is that so? That's good to hear. Some of the others had a bet on whether they'd have eaten you yet, or whether you'd gotten to them first."

There was a shared smile among the wolves, one that Akashi noted before he softly interjected, "But Kuroko-kun has a friend here, he hasn't had a chance to tell you that yet, but we were all surprised to see he knew a member of our community. He and Haizaki-san have had quite the reunion, haven't you, Kuroko-kun?"

The name was not unfamiliar to any of those that knew Kuroko. While they did not precisely jerk in alarm, there was a noticeable, if brief, stillness as each of the four visitors shot a quick, furtive look his way. Kuroko's expression was serene, telling them without words that nothing was troubling him about this.

"Yes, it is true that I did not expect to find Haizaki-san here, but it is always nice to see old friends. I am glad of the opportunity, Akashi-san." He was genuinely unconcerned, Haizaki was not someone that was there to hurt him. Kuroko didn't expect Haizaki was willing to go to extreme lengths for him, but they had a connection that would afford Kuroko some consideration from the elder shifter.

Midorima pursed his lips, aware that Akashi had thrown that out as a gambit. He was surprised that Akashi did not seem disappointed with the result, it appeared to have been ineffective to him. An unusual miss for Akashi. However, as Midorima looked at Akashi, he couldn't help but wonder why Akashi seemed pleased rather than thwarted.

They had a few more minutes of idle chatter before Hyuga cleared his throat. "I suppose we should discuss your conditions for protecting Kuroko now." He said it without particular heat, but his frustration still colored the sentiment.

Akashi nodded, turning to Midorima briefly. "Shintaro, would you mind handing the draft to me, please?"

Midorima straightened in his seat when he saw the nearly feral light of anticipation flash through Akashi's eyes. His question was courteous and the intonation gave nothing away, but Midorima had known Akashi far too long not to catch that expression and know what it was. He looked at the others, realizing none of them had seen it. Internally, he shrugged. He couldn't stop Akashi from doing whatever this was and handing him a folder was harmless enough.

Akashi nodded his thanks when the folder was in his possession. He, in turn, placed it on the table in between himself and Riko and Hyuga, for the leaders to pick up at their convenience. They did in short order, opening the thin volume and extracting several pages.

They looked up in consternation but Akashi murmured in what was meant to be a reassuring fashion, "By all means take your time and look it over as much as you like."

His wording was slightly odd, was that an implication there was something they needed to search for? Akashi's expression had reverted to an inscrutable politeness that would not crack until he was good and ready.

Riko and Hyuga nodded to one another and began reading. While there were several pages, it really didn't seem as bad as they had expected. Akashi's deal stipulated that the cats associated with his compound would protect Kuroko – a request instigated by Kuroko's currently contracted clan – in exchange for some financial incentives, priority consideration for any alliance requests at Shifter Council meetings, and "would render aid in support of the protective efforts if deemed necessary by both the cats and wolves."

It seemed…relatively generous, actually. Akashi hadn't even mandated they ally with him on all issues at the Shifter Council, merely that they give him 'priority consideration.' The financial incentives were high, but not outrageous. Akashi's clan was taking a relatively big risk by doing this after all. And he'd left them a loophole that clearly indicated they would not be forced beyond their resources, as both of their sides had to agree it was necessary.

Silently, they passed the papers to Kiyoshi. He was not formally their co-leader, but the affable male was a strong resource for them. He showed a rare moment of seriousness as he read over the documents, searching for a trap he couldn't quite see. Finally, he shook his head and handed them to Izuki. He was the smallest of the wolf contingent, but his sharp eyes flew over the wording, pausing where they all had – not entirely certain why it bothered him, but knowing it did.

Once Izuki was done, he carefully tapped the papers back into place and said only, "Have Kuroko look at it."

Kuroko looked startled at this suggestion, but as the papers were passed back around and handed to him, it made sense. It was a moment of inclusion, indicating they considered him part of the group rather than one to make arrangements around. He felt a radiant warmth spread through his body and he smiled hesitantly as Riko handed him the proposed contract.

As soon as his hands closed around the folder, though – Kuroko knew something was wrong. Everything in him that was oriented toward protection was registering a high degree of alarm. He looked questioningly at Akashi, who was looking back at him contemplatively, as if aware Kuroko had experienced a stronger reaction than was normal.

"Well, Kuroko-kun? Have a look." It shouldn't have been quite the taunt it sounded like, yet there was little mistaking that's what Akashi meant.

Kuroko studied the pages intently, trying to see what had caused such discomfort with the others. It took Kuroko a moment to find it and he frowned once he did.

"Akashi-san, is this also a way of excluding Riko-san and Hyuga-san, or the wolves entirely, from coming here to see me? If you deny that their presence here is 'necessary aid,' – is that to keep them away?"

Akashi tapped his fingers against the armrest of his chair for a moment before he answered, "Yes." It was offered unapologetically - merely a declaration of intent.

The room seemed to freeze. It was all he said but the implications of it made even Midorima look at his leader in shock. Contracts between shifters were held accountable to the Shifters' Council. If Akashi filed this, and then the wolves' violated it – they not only owed him 'priority consideration,' at any hearing of the council, but they would be heavily sanctioned for not living up to the terms of an agreement that was born of their needing a favor, not Akashi. The council, known for their strict, conservative views, would come down harshly on the wolves.

Riko reacted first bursting out with, "Why on earth would you do that?" She sounded angry and confused, and she was not alone there.

Akashi folded his hands loosely in his lap, unconcerned by her ire. "I never lie. But I don't have to tell the strict truth, either. I've admitted that possibility is there, you're not going into this agreement blindly. It is still your choice to sign it or not. I will warn you though, that particular clause is not subject to negotiation."

The wolf shifters looked at each other – clearly at a loss. Akashi wasn't going to tell them why he'd included such a strange provision, that much was obvious. But they weren't sure if it was a risk they could take.

Kuroko spoke up next, "Riko-san, Hyuga-san, perhaps it is better if I hide on my own." This was their ostensible back-up plan after all.

They exchanged worried glances and Akashi's voice was heard easily despite his quiet tone. "I wondered at that – this strange behavior all of you demonstrated by coming here first. Logically, you would have kept Kuroko hidden until we'd already reached an agreement. But you brought him with you, left him here in our care, and were content to pay a steep price for him to stay here. I didn't understand it until I read a rather enlightening journal entry my grandfather recorded."

Akashi stood and all eyes stayed on him – Kuroko and his friends were wary, Midorima was resigned – he walked the few steps over to Kuroko and stared appraisingly down at him.

"Komainu…lion-dogs…you were trying to hide in plain sight, weren't you? You've got a lion. At the very least, you share my cat form, if not some of the others. That's why you're here, I'm one of the few lion-shifters left in Japan. You need to recharge somehow, don't you?" He asked it, but Akashi's words weren't really questions.

Kuroko stilled, but met Akashi's eyes with a fair attempt at calmness although he was incredibly uneasy that Akashi would know this. "Yes. That and the wolf are the two shifter-forms we're born with. There is no contract necessary to acquire them."

"Show me. Now." It was quite rude of Akashi to demand such a thing and even Midorima let out a startled exhalation.

"No, we need to leave. Kuroko, go get your things. We'll figure something else out." This from Hyuga, whose voice sounded strained but resolved.

Akashi didn't acknowledge what the leader said, he had his eyes firmly trained on Kuroko, daring him not to do as Akashi wished.

Kuroko stood, Akashi didn't move back so they were closer than they had been so far. Akashi deliberately sent a tendril of his shifter's aura toward Kuroko, sharing the faintest echo of a sun-warmed coat and heavy, muscled limbs confidently carrying their owner through high, dry grasses as intelligent, aware eyes surveyed the kingdom at hand. Kuroko nearly recoiled, he hadn't been so close to a lion in so long, he'd been unprepared for the viscerally powerful connection. Lions, shifted or not, were generally terribly arrogant thanks to their cultural indoctrination of being "kings." Kuroko had almost forgotten, but it was a trait he hadn't inherited.

He had to lock his knees for a moment, but then Kuroko nodded his acquiescence. Only then did Akashi step back to allow Kuroko space to move. Kuroko went to the other side of the room; it was certainly a large parlor, but he didn't want to accidentally knock anything over when he shifted. Everyone was staring at him, he could feel the tension and anticipation in the air.

Although it had been a while since he'd used this form, it was one that felt nearly as natural to him as his human state, and Kuroko slid into his lion shape with greater ease than he had shown them the other day. When he was done, he sat on his haunches, his front paws placed directly in front of him.

Akashi waited only to clear the space of the chairs before he shifted himself. As he approached, Kuroko was hit with an overwhelmingly powerful aura – Akashi muted this when he was in his human form, but he was holding nothing back now and it was all Kuroko could do not to offer Akashi his throat in submission. He couldn't do that, Akashi was not his master and he could not show himself to be so easily intimidated. His posture remained the same - not aggressive, but not grovelling, either.

Kuroko was just over three hundred pounds in this form. Akashi was closer to four hundred, if not a little over. He was taller than Kuroko as well, his mane darker, and his lethal grace inherent in every step. But Akashi didn't attack him, something none of them knew if he would try or not. None of the spectators had even wanted to breathe, afraid to break the fragile status quo.

Instead of attacking Kuroko, Akashi stared at him, speculation clearly evident on his face even as a giant cat. He switched back and stood. "A white lion. How unusual." It was a casual comment, yet it somehow seemed so much bigger than that.

Kuroko wasn't an albino – his eyes stayed the same light blue he had in all of his forms. But even among the Komainu, this coloring was rare. He correctly interpreted Akashi's return to human form as permission to revert himself, and Kuroko mirrored Akashi's movements as he stood to face the other lion-shifter.

Akashi kept his eyes on Kuroko even as he spoke to the leaders of the wolves. "I'll drop the financial considerations. The other two items stay, as naturally, will Kuroko." He spoke with finality; Akashi did not entertain the faintest expectation that they would really leave with Kuroko. Until the jackals had been dealt with, or Kuroko recharged enough, Kuroko had to stay here. Akashi understood that now and so he knew he had the upper hand.

Kuroko was terribly confused. Akashi wasn't forcing the wolves to cancel their contract with him, so Kuroko did not understand why he was doing this.

Riko and Hyuga conferred with quiet voices, but it was clear they had little choice. Kuroko _could_ hide on his own, if it came to that, but it was safer to leave him here. They signed the revised papers in a halfhearted fashion after the financial clause was removed. The hugs they exchanged before leaving seemed a little more somber than was strictly warranted.

Midorima excused himself, a quiet murmur of apology. He knew he would speak with Akashi later, but something about this experience did not sit well with him and he needed to be away.

Akashi collected the contract, a smugly pleased half-smile in place. Kuroko was still standing, a little shell-shocked if truth be told. Akashi went to the door, stopping to look back at him.

"It's not my intention to harm you, Kuroko-kun. You are not a prisoner here and in most cases you may do what you like. But I will be keeping an eye on you nonetheless." Pausing, his eyes shot over to the wooden box the wolves had brought for him. "And I would encourage you to keep that secured away, if it's what I think it is. I understand why they'd bring your contract here, but in all honesty, they're practically begging me to steal you from them." He offered a small, amused nod before exiting, leaving Kuroko alone in the parlor.

Kuroko felt himself run cold at the casual implication of Akashi's words. For Akashi to accurately guess what the box was meant he had greater knowledge of Kuroko's kind than he or the wolves had expected. Kuroko went to pick it up, sensing the magical aura that just barely escaped from the container. It was comforting to have it, but the wolves hadn't brought it to him just for safe keeping. It was an ultimate failsafe. They wanted Kuroko to have the option to destroy it and be free of them if he needed to run. Kuroko didn't want to do that though and it made his heart heavy to even think of it. Kuroko sat down on the settee that Riko and Hyuga had occupied mere moments before, cradling the box to his chest. Despite Akashi's words, he felt afraid and alone. It was not a feeling he'd experienced like this in a long time. He had to think about all of this, and carefully. He didn't want to make the wrong choice; it was just difficult to know what that might be. He stayed there, undisturbed from his thinking, for a long time – certainly long enough that the room grew cool from the sun shifting away from it.


End file.
